


Trust

by phfatbeatrice



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celes entangled her hand in Kirigiri’s hair, “I… I’ve never felt this happy with someone before. I trust you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Today was the day. 

The rest of the students had already gotten to the cafeteria, not like Celestia cared much. She brushed out her short black hair before putting on layers of makeup. She carefully clipped on her long twin drills and put the head dress on around it, to conceal the fact that her long hair was nothing more than a prop. She checked herself in the mirror before leaving her room. 

She stepped into the room, just for her senses to be violated with the smell of food. She wasn't necessarily that hungry, but smelling food never helped. She let out a small sigh before taking her seat. 

"Where have you been?" The snarky voice of Togami Byakuya said, staring dead at her. 

Before Celes had the chance to talk, the swimmer, Asahina Aoi, spoke up, "We were all worried that something had happened!" 

Celes got her word in next, "I simply overslept." She didn't understand how they all worried about her anyway; in a school filled with a bucket load of teenager, all wanting to escape, they should worry about themselves. 

Togami made an annoyed face, but said nothing more. He had pulled similar stunts in the past, so he had no room for chastising. 

A voice Celes hadn't exactly expected to hear hind her suddenly spoke up, "You all shouldn't pick on her when we've all managed to turn up late once or twice." The calm, collected voice belonged to Kirigiri Kyouko, a rather straight faced character who's talent was unknown. She walked right past Celes and sat in her seat at the table. 

A few scoffs echoed throughout the room, but nothing was further discussed of Celes's lateness. They all sat and ate, talking lightheartedly. Celes couldn't help her light eyes wondering over to study the mysterious girl sitting across from her at the table. 

Kirigiri noticed her eyes studying her right away and she didn't say anything. She went back to eating her breakfast in the same organised manner she did everything else. Celes always admired her for that. 

Celes quickly finished her food and started to the kitchen to clean her plate. She finished that just in time to run into the light haired girl at the door.

Kirigiri leaned in, very close to Celes's ear, "I'll meet you in your room in ten minute." She kept walking, as if nothing just happened. 

Celes nodded to herself before continuing out into the cafeteria. She bid everyone adieu and took her leave. She started straight to her room without even a glance in any other direction. She had decided already that she was going to face her fears today and tell Kirigiri the truth. 

She slipped into her bedroom. She had gotten there a whole 5 minutes too early. She thought about what she could do to pass the time. An idea shot through her mind, and she wanted to shun it. Her first thought was to remove her hair clips, which gave an illusion that she had long, perfectly styled hair. She hadn’t shown herself without those hair clips to anyone in years. It had to have been at least 5 years… 

Despite her hesitance, she took the clips out, laying them neatly across her desk. She took her hair band out too, knowing that without the twin drills, it just looked silly. She combed her hair out with her long nails, trying to make the gross, short haircut look at least decent. As soon as she glanced in the mirror she had resting on her desk, she heard a light knock at her door. She took in a short breath before calling out, “One moment.” Her voice was stable, despite the fact that she feared what Kirigiri was going to say.

She spent what she considered one second too long staring at herself in the mirror before turning to the door. She took in a short breath before taking the steel of the knob into her hand. She opened the door, trying her best to hide behind it a little bit. She felt pathetic at she and Kirigiri had had sex before and yet she felt more embarrassed revealing her true self. 

The detective slipped into the room swiftly, automatically glancing over at Celes. “You look nice with your natural hair.” The first thing Kirigiri mentioned was her hair. 

Celes’s face turned red, but she was sure that under her massive amount of make-up, the detective wouldn’t be able to see. “Thank you.” Celes’s calm voice still came out just as calm. She was surprised, since her hands were shaking a little. “I am actually glad you wanted to meet right now.” She closed the door behind her, making sure to turn the padlock, “I have something important I want to talk with you about.” 

One of Kirigiri’s eyebrows went up and she immediately began speaking, “Judging from the way you are looking to the left and the way you are fidgeting, I’m going to guess it’s something that is making you nervous. You are not being formal, so it’s more than likely not a break up.” Kirigiri was always like this, trying to guess what Celes was going to say before she said it. 

Celes shook her head, “I have no intentions of breaking up with you. It’s actually… About me.” Her words trailed over before she took a big breath in, “As I’m sure you’ve figured, my name is not Celestia Ludenberg.” This wasn’t the first time, but this was yet another time that Celes was glad that the walls were sound proof. 

Kirigiri nodded, as she took a seat on Celes’s fancy, Lolita styled bed. How the gambler was able to get such a bed into the school was beyond Kirigiri, but she appreciated it nonetheless. 

Celes took in another breath, before letting it out slowly. “My real name is Taeko Yasuhiro. I didn’t lie about my age, height, or any of my 3 sizes though. I knew you could figure those out in a heartbeat.” Celes let a small smile appear on her face. 

Kirigiri smiled back, “Of course. I figured out your three sizes the moment you let me take that dress off.” 

“And I still don’t know yours.” Celes came back with, before turning around. She disappeared into the bathroom for a second as Kirigiri spoke again.

“And you won’t find out, unless you figure it out for yourself.” The detective loved to tease her like this. She wasn’t too surprised to have heard about Celes’s real name, having known it all along. She wasn’t Super High School Level Detective for nothing. Of course, she never told the high roller what she had known, wanting the liar to trust her enough to tell her. 

Celes came back out of the bathroom holding a little contact lens case. “I wanted to come clean about everything to you. I really love you and I don’t want there to be anymore secrets, especially on my end.” She spoke before setting the case down and opening both lids. She turned from Kirigiri, feeling slightly embarrassed. First her twin drills, now her piercing red contact lens… She removed the contact swiftly before blinking a few times. She looked both ways, making sure her eyes were clear before closing the lids to the case and turning back to Kirigiri. “I’m sorry if I’m really not as special as I would like to be.” Celes said, looking away from the thin detective on her bed. She knew that that sounded out of character, but she knew that she was probably the most average looking Japanese girl out there, if not for her twin drills and red eyes. 

Kirigiri shook her head a little, “Do you really think I fell for your looks?” The light haired girl pushed herself off of the black sheeted bed and moved slowly towards the gambler. “I fell for you because… Well… You get it. You understand my critical thinking and my elaborations.” 

Celes blushed a little at what Kirigiri said. That was true; in fact, those things were some things about Kirigiri that made her fall for the thin detective in the first place. “So you really aren’t bothered by Taeko Yasuhiro?” 

Kirigiri smiles as she slinked one arm around Celes’s thin waist, “Not in the slightest. In fact, I deduct that I will love her just the same as Celestia Ludenberg.” Kirigiri said Celes’s alias slowly, saying each syllable with a space in between. 

Celes felt a chill run down her spine. Kirigiri had figured out quickly just want made her tick and she hated it and loved it at the same time. She hated how she was easily beaten, but at the same time she loved how Kirigiri won her over right away.

Kirigiri held Celes for a moment before pulling away, “If we are revealing secrets, then I feel this would the appropriate time…” Kirigiri pulled away from the gambler, leaving her a small bit confused. 

The detective unfixed the small clasp that kept her leather gloves on her hand with ease. “I warn you now, this may be a bit disturbing.” 

Celes reached over quickly and put her hand over Kirigiri’s, “Don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Kirigiri let out a light chuckle, “I’m going to show you this because I love you and this is an open, truthful relationship, Taeko-chan.” That name coming from Kirigiri’s tongue suddenly made it seem less peasant-ish. 

Celes let her hand fall from Kirigiri’s. “Okay, _Kyouko-chan_.” She stated Kirigiri’s given name in a joking tone. Normally they stuck to their respective names of “Kirigiri-san” and “Celes” but that was mostly to keep up with façade that they weren’t going to bed practically every night together. 

Kirigiri continued to remove the gloves, moving her hands methodically. After a moment, she set the gloves down on the desk before holding both of her hands out palm up for Celes to see. “I burnt them on my first case. It was a careless mistake that I still regret.” 

Before Kirigiri had time to hide her hands, Celes grabbed both of the scarred hand. She took a step towards Kirigiri as she rested the detective’s palms to her face. “I think your hands are perfect, just the way they are. Anyone who would judge someone as sophisticated and talented as you just because of a few scars… They weren’t worth being around in the first place.” Celes ran her own hands over Kirigiri’s. “It feels nice to finally feel your hands, flesh against flesh.”

Kirigiri couldn’t help her face heat up at the sappy lines Celes had just spouted. Hearing that from the girl that normally kept a poker face and lied through her teeth… It was refreshing. 

Celes guided them back to her bed. “I’m glad that we could be honest with each other. I was worried that we were going to build on lies, mostly from me, and then it would all fall apart.” 

Kirigiri let a smile appear on her face, “I’ll tell another truth to rebuttal what you’ve just said. I knew your real name this whole time.” 

Celes nodded, not looking too surprised, “I expect no less of you, honestly.” 

Kirigiri ran her hand down Celes’s face, shifting to be closer to the gambler. “Thank you for being honest with me though. I never expected you to tell me your name or anything much about you.” She rested her head on Celes’s shoulder. 

Celes entangled her hand in Kirigiri’s hair, “I… I’ve never felt this happy with someone before. I _trust_ you.” Her tone was light, her dark brown eyes staring off, not at anything in particular. 

Kirigiri smiled. “I’m glad.” She let her other hand go up and run through the short strands of Celes’s hair, giving her small butterfly kisses on her neck. 

Celes nuzzled against Kirigiri, not giving a reply. She was the happiest she could have been right now.


End file.
